mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Coyote Starrk
Summary Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク) was an Arrancar and the Primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerbuck. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Coyote Starrk Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 1st Espada in Aizen’s Arrancar Army Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength and Speed, Expert Swordsmanship (can easily hold his own against Shunsui and also dealt some blows on him), Pseudo-flight, Sonido Master (Speed enhancement technique), Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities), Immense Aura (via Reiatsu) (even prior to becoming an Espada, his aura is enough to kill countless hollows by simply being near them alone), Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Can sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa), Dimensional travel via Garganta), Enhanced Hierro (Arrancar's steel-like skin), Soul Separation (Starrk has a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being,Lilynette Gingerbuck, which apparently reacts to his spiritual signature.) 'Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level+ (His Cero is said to be stronger and faster than that of other Espada) |'' ''Large Town level+ via powerscaling (His Cero Oscuras should be at least as strong as R1 Ulquiorra's) Town level+ to potentially City level with Cero spamming (Can shoot 1000 Ceros per shot with Cero Metralleta) At least Town level+ with the explosions of his Wolves (They caused notable injuries to Rose and Love who could easily fend off his Ceros) Range: Several hundred metres Speed: Hypersonic+ (Evaded both Ichigo and Kenpachi and arrived at Aizen’s side from a considerable distance away in what appeared to be in a very short time frame) | High Hypersonic (Could fight on par with 2 Senior Captains) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least''' GJ+', possibly higher' |''' '''At least Class KT via powerscaling (was also able to cut and wound Shunsui a few times) '''Durability: At least Multi City-Block level+ via powerscaling (Superior to Grimmjow) | Large Town level via powerscaling (Also tanked Love's Shikai strike with little damage) Stamina: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown (Was not shown to be visibly tired during his fights and can continue fighting even with a serious wound) Intelligence: Very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent’s mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents Weakness: Laziness, not willing to finish off weak opponents and gives them the chance to run away Standard Equipment: A standard katana Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sonido': An Arrancar's high-speed movement technique. Essentially, it is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo. '-Cero': Starrk can fire a blue Cero. He can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest. ♦'Resurrección: Los Lobos' (Wolf Pack): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. *'Cero Metralleta': Starrk uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros(about 1000 shots as stated by himself) simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, can appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. *'Wolves': Starrk is able to summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. They reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. * Colmillo: Starrk is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. Soul-Separation: Starrk has the unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy splits and turns itself into another being, which reacts to his spiritual signature. Master Swordsman: Starrk has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku - one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society - and landing a few minor cuts without fully trying (though Shunsui was also holding back). Master Marksman: Starrk is quite skilled with his pistols when released. He can fire very precise Ceros while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of Ceros which even captain-class fighters have difficulty avoiding. He skillfully used them to block at close range against Love Aikawa. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest Espada, Starrk possesses tremendous spiritual power. Starrk is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches because such a release could destroy the fortress. His Reiatsu is blue. Prior to meeting Aizen, his spiritual power was unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them, even after splitting his spiritual energy. Feats: '''His '''Sonido is the second faster among the Espadas, able to make "After Images" of himself, only surpassed by Zommary Rureaux (the most faster among the Espadas) Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: -Rob Lucci, Kaku & Jabra(One Piece) Notable Loses: Aokiji(One Piece) - Aokiji Profile] Kizaru (One Piece) - Kizaru Profile Notable Draws: Category:Bleach Category:Characters